


Bathroom Buddies

by Rocketman23



Series: sammy and susie otp prompts [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Fluff, just toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: Prompt; spends so much time in the bathroom they make themselves late





	Bathroom Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> so  
> i have started a otp prompt thing for sammy and susie   
> are you ready for the fluff?

“Were gonna be late!” Sammy shouts as he bangs his fist on the bathroom door. This is the third time this morning he has had to shout at his beloved to hurry the fuck up and probably the millionth time he has said it in a month. He knows Susie is a stickler for looking good and boy does she manage it, always looking angelic and gorgeous when she exits from the bathroom. Her hair perfectly curled and bouncy, her lips glossed over with that red lipstick he loves and her clothes shouting sophistication and class. He just wishes she wouldn’t take so long.

“Honey come on! You know Joeys gonna get antsy if your late again” Sammy honestly couldn’t give a damn what his boss said or thought but he knew Susie didn’t enjoy the long lectures and scolding. He was doing this for her benefit truly, not just for the coffee that was calling his name from the studios break room. Course not. But Sammy was never one for tardiness until he met Susie. She was indeed a whirlwind of a gal.

And it’s not like Sammy can really complain. He is just as bad at getting ready in the mornings as Susie (although he is unlikely to admit this). Sammy waits a few seconds for Susie to reply but to no avail. He sighs and heads to kitchen, double checking he had put his work into his bag and taking a glance at his own complexion in the mirror on the windowsill above the sink. He’s not entirely sure why Susie put it there in the first place but Susie wasn’t Susie without some of her quirks. He notices his reflection is just as unhappy as he feels, the bags under his eyes seeming a little smaller than yesterday but still there nonetheless, his wild black hair roughly combed back only seemed mildly presentable but then again, there was only one bathroom to the flat they shared and only so little time to fuss about his own appearance. Sammy would much rather spend that time drinking coffee and eating breakfast.

“Ok, I’m ready! How do I look”? Sammy turns his head to cheerful chirp of his beloved and meets bright, vibrant eyes to his cold, tired ones. Gods, she looked amazing. Her hair lightly curled, falling around her shoulders, her pink lips puckered slightly and her eyes searching his face. She had chosen to wear a white blouse with short frilled arms, a black A-line skirt with a belt and those navy blue heels with the black bowtie that Sammy brought her last Christmas. Gods, he was always short of breathe when she did that, acting sweet and shy when switching up her style. And he was aware she knew it too, she loved to tease him like this. 

Sammy walks over to her slowly, his hand caressing her face and gently running his fingers through one of her curled locks. “You look beautiful” he breathes, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Susie just smiles in return, her eyes shining impossibly brighter than before. “Now let’s get moving before were late, again” Sammy says as he grabs her hand and pulls her towards the door. “Ok, ok, just let me get my coat” Susie mumbles her hand never leaving Sammy’s and the pair make their way to work, bickering and cooing at one another.

**Author's Note:**

> did you enjoy?  
> well if you did please leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
